Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 27 Page 1
Chapter 27: The End Has Come, Or Is It Just the Beginning? Gohan’s cold eyes glared silently at his shell-shocked adversary. His deep bright green eyes were piercing the very depths of the bio-android’s soul, if androids have souls anyway. His golden hair stood ablaze on end, swaying from the power he was distributing out into the air. Although he was miniscule compared to the above average height of Cell, Gohan looked easily more intimidating at that moment than anything else anyone had ever seen so far as they were down in the Chamber. Electricity leapt in astonishing forms and numbers from his body, hissing as it made contact with the air around the Saiyan-Human hybrid or striking the cold floor. Gohan’s golden and fiery aura blazed around him, growing brighter and more hazardous with every second. It was as though Gohan were a source for pure and infinite energy, more seeming to show it right before them all. His clothes were torn and his body covered with cuts and bruises (some of them trickling blood). However, that didn’t withdraw the distinct essence of a god or almighty presence within the Chamber of Secrets before the magic-wielders. Even though Harry was weakened from the basilisk venom that was running through his veins, causing his vision to come and go randomly, knew enough that something had drastically changed in favor to himself and Gohan. It looked as though the energy that once surrounded Gohan before now shone with even more heat and power, proof of that being that Harry’s body was forced to produce sweat at an unbelievable rate. His friend seemed to radiate a sense of power and anger, yet at the same time he seemed to look calm and passive. His hair seemed to stand on end now, rather than some of it up and some of it just hanging down. From what his vision could decipher, his friend now radiated with electricity just pouring out from him, the crackling growing even louder and more rapidly than before in the silence. His build was even more impressive than before, making it one of the most obvious things. At first it was very remarkable at how a boy his age could be that muscular. And then, when he turned into that… Super Saiyan (?) thing that Cell had talked about (or so he believed) and his physique seemed to get even bigger than before, making him look like a shrunken down version of a body builder. But now it was as if they almost doubled in size, and now it was like he was a child Adonis of some sort. There was not that much of a big difference, but you could tell he was much stronger both physically and spiritually when you looked at him. His eyes though, those were the main area of change. Though his vision continued to alternate from blurry and normal, he could see them as clearly as Cell possibly could. Changing from onyx black to a deep ocean blue or forest green (depending on when and which angle you looked) when he began to fight the android bug, they looked very fierce and confident. Harry noted only Gohan could have ever pulled off looking innocent and cheerful and then serious and dangerous at the same time. But now they were a bottomless pool of emerald magnificence, lit with a feeling of coldness and yet blazing fury. Although at that moment both twelve-year old boys had green eyes, you could tell that they were in no way the same. While Harry’s eyes had seen so much pain and incredible things for a boy his age, they didn’t shine through the same way with Gohan. His eyes seemed to be much older than the rest of his self image. They looked just as exceptionally old and tired as they did young. They also held emotions that only someone who has lived for several more decades than the oldest person in the world could feel, feeling and lifting all the world’s pain and sorrow at once. Gohan stood tall; his hands were open and flat at his sides as sparks and lightning jumped off of him erratically. He looked down to his hands, examining them carefully as electricity jumped and crackled and energy radiated from them. He could feel the warmth, and heat from simply having it leak out of his being. Gohan smirked. This was the power he remembered, the same awesome strength that helped him take down this vicious tyrant before, but this time Gohan was ready. This time he would not underestimate himself, or the power that had lain dormant within him. This time around he had the knowledge and previous experience to control him and any dark urges he would have. Not to mention the significant boost in power he had, far greater than last time as it easily more than doubled his power a year ago. He smirked coldly, his gaze traveling slowly toward its prime destination: a very scared and very surprised Cell, standing not too far away from him. Cell jumped back several feet, his face sweating and his eyes widening. He was gasping for breath hastily, his voice stuttering occasionally without making sense. He walked backward in huge steps, eventually stopping as he stood side by side with Riddle. Riddle’s eyebrows raised and his eyes traveled from Cell to Gohan, obviously curious as to what was going on. “What’s the matter Cell?” Gohan spoke. His voice was deathly calm and bitter, frost clinging to every word. “You look like you’re loosing your cool. Careful now, we wouldn’t want people to think the perfect being is weak and scared of a simple child.” “Ittts nnott possible!” Cell stuttered. Panic and sweat shown everywhere on his face. “Tthiss can’t bbbe happening!” “It can and it is.” Gohan taunted, emerald eyes glaring at the creature and flashed with raw emotion. “You brought this on yourself, just like you did a year ago. The only differences are that I am far more powerful than last time and I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.” Gohan took several steps forward slowly and calmly. As he did so a trail of electricity followed his motions, dragging itself along the cold floor for several seconds. Cell flinched and backed away even further now, frightened of Gohan’s path to him. However, he was wrong. Gohan changed directions and made his way to where Harry lay dying, the dark haired child staring at him as he did so. Gohan sped his pace up, concerned for how long his friend had. It looked like he was struggling for his life, having done this numerous times himself. When he finally came to Harry’s side, Gohan instinctively knelt down on his knee. He placed his right hand on the wound the basilisk made, trying to feel how bad it was. His eyes were shut, trying to feel Harry’s energy very clearly to get a good idea of what was happening. He felt Harry shudder violently when it made contact, and felt his ki slowly dropping. The venom was indeed hurting his friend, and unfortunately his chances seemed to be bleak. This was something Gohan may have not been able to help with. “Well, it seems that Harry’s close to meeting King Yemma on the other side.” Gohan noted softy to himself. He opened his eyes, looking into space with a calm expression on his face. “That is, unless what I’m remembering might work.” “What’s going on?” Riddle asked sharply. He looked from Cell to Gohan, hiding his amazement of their reversed roles. “What’s happened Cell? What is he talking about?” “Oh,” Gohan remarked sarcastically, “the great Dark Lord Voldemort’s pimple-ridden teenage memory can’t even figure this out, how unexpected. If you were actually half the powerful wizard you claim to be, you might have an inkling as to what I’m talking about. It isn’t that hard to figure out, but considering I’ve got a friend to save here you’ll have to wait in line for my attention.” Gohan whistled, similarly as he did to Icarus long ago. Except this time it sounded rather short and forceful, as if it were some sort of command. The next instant came as Fawkes swooped over next to Gohan and Harry, looking at Harry and then to Gohan. Riddle looked furious, livid and embarrassed that Gohan completely ignore and insulted him. Gohan returned the phoenix’s stare, and then gazed down to Harry’s twitching form. “You know what to do.” Gohan told the fire-bird shortly. The bird let out another song-like tune, and seemed to gracefully hop closer to Harry. Harry opened his eyes wearily, and focused on Fawkes standing over him. Fawkes then rested his head on the wound the basilisk left, soft enough to not leave any pain. Harry smiled weakly at the miraculous phoenix. “Fawkes,” he spoke, his voice a little raspy. He looked at the beautiful creature before him with admiration. His vision seemed to fade more and more, darkening with each second. “You were fantastic Fawkes…” Gohan smiled, “If you think he’s done good now, just wait. This’ll amaze you, as much as you can be anyway.” He then turned to glare at Cell, who flinched in response. “And don’t think I forgot about you Cell. When we’re done here I’m going to kill you, and this time I’ll make sure you stay dead.” Cell seemed to be calming down, but the look of terror and fear still lay across his face. He backed away from the younger villain near him, slowly but surely. If Riddle kept acting like an incompetent and arrogant fool, Cell may have been hurt in the crossfire when Gohan killed Riddle slowly and painfully for sure. Gohan’s gaze lingered on him for a moment, but then turned back How could this have happened?! Cell thought, sweat poured out everywhere on his face. He’s not supposed to be able to access this form that easily, let alone hold the form for this long, ten times longer than he ever did in the forest. He hasn’t even broken a sweat yet. Even though I’m only at a little more than half my power, his is probably not even at a quarter of it. Not only that, but this time he won’t hold back. His idiot father’s death is going to keep him from toying with me, at least not as long as he did before. “Whatever’s going on, there’s nothing you can do.” Riddle declared smugly. A high, cold laugh erupted from him. “If you look close, you can see that foul animal’s display. Do you see what he’s doing, Potter? He’s crying. What a pathetic display of affection.” Gohan turned to face Riddle, the energy and lightning crackling everywhere around him. The Super Saiyan’s cold gaze was a match for even the Dark Lord’s, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Gohan’s eyes then sparkled a bit of annoyance, clearly for the dark wizard’s unexpected obliviousness and annoying attitude towards everyone. “So ends the famous Harry Potter,” Riddle asserted in a loud, obnoxious voice. “Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwillingly challenged. You’ll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…. She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must-” “Do you ever shut up?” Gohan spoke. His voice was composed and icy. Gohan’s eyes held a bored and lazy look, but that didn’t diminish the intense fury or pure power reflected in them. Riddle seemed shocked and angered that someone interrupted his boasting, glaring at Gohan. Cell backed away even further from his young cohort, knowing for certain Gohan would kill Riddle eventually if this kept up. “I mean,” Gohan continued, “it’s one thing to be bigheaded and completely egotistical about yourself, but you seem to take it much further than that. When you bad guys start to monologue, now you’re just being pathetic. Don’t you know it makes you look like and idiot? Cell seems to do the same thing,” he smirked, “and look where he is now.” “I don’t believe I asked your opinion mudblood!” Riddle spat viciously, his wand pointed threateningly at the Saiyan for a moment. “And I’d certainly like to know how you seem to have changed. Why do you look so different, and what’s with all this arrogance in your tone? But more than that,” he said, grinning madly, “why must you insist on giving young Harry false hope he’ll live?” Gohan snorted, “Obviously, if you were as ‘cunning’ as you Slytherins are supposed to be (both house members and ancestors), then you would have realized a few fatal flaws in your perception of events by now. So I suggest you shut up and look down. You’re real form might have graduated from here decades ago, but you’re still a kid so watch and learn Voldy.” Harry seemed to be drained and exhausted, completely oblivious to everyone except Fawkes as the phoenix wept. The tears clung to some of his feathers, making them soggy. What was Gohan talking about? There seemed no way that Harry was going to make it; the poison was just too much. Fawkes kept his head resting on Harry’s arm, the tears now dribbling and dropping to the wound. Strangely, seconds went by and he didn’t feel any worse. Quite the opposite actually; his vision was getting clearer and the pain was slowly going away from him. He saw Gohan smirking as this happened. Riddle looked impatient, probably oblivious to what was happening. “Get away bird,” Riddle snapped harshly, obviously referring to Fawkes. He raised Harry’s wand at the bird, “I said, get away!” A sharp bang! exploded from the wand and Fawkes flew away from Harry, but not before he gave a solemn look to Gohan. Gohan smiled, and turned to Harry’s body on the floor. “You know Riddle, you were right,” Gohan spoke, his voice hiding his amusement. “There really wasn’t anything I could do for Harry. And when I say I'', I mean just me.” As Harry regained full consciousness, he moaned in response. He slowly raised his head, and then his arms pushed him off the ground a little. Then he rose slowly and surely, sitting up as he regained balance. His hands went to his head and lightly massaged his temples, a light headache growing there. Immediately Harry remembered his arm was supposed to be in searing pain, as well as him dying from the poison. His gaze went directly to his arm, and his eyes widened in shock. The wound was gone! Not only that, but the only things that remained was the dried (drying) blood and tears that Fawkes left. Riddle inwardly looked shocked and gasped, taking a step back. “You see,” Gohan maintained, enjoying the look on Riddle’s face, “by the time the poison would have been coursing through Harry’s veins, I realized what few choices I had. A senzu bean would have healed his strength and wounds, but I highly doubt it would have cleansed the magically inducing toxins in his veins. It would have only given him some more time, maybe a few hours to find an immediate cure. I could have also just went to my friend Dende at the Lookout and have him heal Harry too, less questions and more results. But,” he broke his gaze, and glared at the still shell-shocked Cell, “that would have given this pathetic insect time to fly away from here. I assume I don’t have to tell you what the other alternative was?” “Phoenix tears…” Riddle answered quietly, staring at Harry’s now healed arm. “Of course… healing powers… I forgot…” “Bingo.” Gohan replied, sounding oddly cheerful despite his cold tone. “So sorry to ruin that little gloating montage moment you just had. I wouldn’t have even figured it out had Fawkes not come down here in the first place, better late than never I guess.” Gohan saw Harry tense up, spasms occasionally occurring. Gohan knelt down to help Harry sit up. “Take it easy Harry.” Gohan said softly. “Those tears may have healed your wounds, but your energy is a whole different story. Take a breather; get up at your own pace. We don’t want you almost dying more than three times a year, that’d be unhealthy.” “But anyway,” Gohan spoke, his voice returning to its cold nature. He turned to Cell again, and slowly started to walk towards him, “where were we?” Riddle and Harry, now both distracted from their fight, just observed the two warriors. It was strange really; both wizards were simply going to observe another fight rather than continue their own. ''Riddle’s probably doing it for the same reason as me. Harry thought, watching Riddle’s curious as well as furious expression. Those two are stronger than either of us combined, even without magic in them. If one of them beat the other, they could gang up on either me or Riddle. Whoever wins is going to determine what’ll happen to either of us. Cell seemed to calm down, but not to the point of what he once was. His face held the sweat it made before, and his eyes still showed fear. But his stance was more confident, no longer shaking and quivering. His face began to form a malicious smirk, his aura flickering with life once more. It wasn’t as frequently alive and big as Gohan’s but certainly not to be taken lightly. The yellow energy danced and swayed, hissing silently at its opponents. He laughed deeply, the smugness slowly returning in his voice. It echoed throughout the Chamber, taking everyone by surprise. Cell took a deep breath of air in, knowing too well what was going to happen soon. While he portrayed his usual personage and attitude, it was obvious to only those that knew Cell well he was faking through his teeth. It wouldn’t have surprised Cell if Gohan already realized that both of them knew he was lying. However, that wouldn’t have stopped his plans. This was only a minor setback, a very serious setback yes but minor nonetheless. His power hasn’t even risen and it’s already stronger than mine, Cell thought resentfully, and if I’m right he has a lot of harbored rage he’s dying to take out on me. I had a chance to finally kill him and he went in this state despite my taunting. I should have realized with the blasted basilisk attacks and that idiot girl’s possession he would have snapped if given time. Why did I even consider working with Riddle, he hasn’t contributed anything to my cause at all. If anything, he’s made the situation much worse. All he’s done is show me what I could already do, not even something of great importance; books could have done that without being such a nuisance! Gohan raised an eyebrow, “Something amusing Cell? Or are you still underestimating the power I have in this form?” He grinned darkly. “You always did seem to take everything as one big joke, except when you’re being destroyed particle by particle of course.” Cell smirked, “Very cute child. You know, you always did have a greater sense of humor when you thought you were in control of the match. But just because you’ve transformed again doesn’t make a difference between this. You have no idea how much power I still have stored in me, how much I’m still holding back even now.” Gohan gave Cell his own smirk, his own look holding even more sarcastic notions. “You know, the last time I heard you say something like that I ended up sending you into the ground in excruciating pain after a couple of light hits.” Gohan replied, his eyes glowing brightly at the memory. “You seemed to have called me a monster too if I remember correctly.” Cell growled, him too remembering the embarrassing defeat that day. He’s too cocky for his own good. Cell noted. Even when saying he won’t make the same mistakes again, the air of naivety still surrounds the boy in clouds. He’s too young and his power is too great to not taint him in some way. I can only hope he’ll slip up somehow, giving me a chance to escape. “Well then,” Cell said, sweating profoundly, “shall we continue to determine who the better fighter is once and for all?” He gestured with his right arm over to the entire Chamber, indicating to Gohan the remainder of the underground battle field. Cell continued to shower his sweat onto the cold tile, parts of his face twitching as he did. He understood the consequences of fighting the young Saiyan hybrid, but what choice did he really have? If he simply acknowledged his disadvantage and fear, Gohan would swiftly rectify Cell’s existence. But if he were to keep Gohan’s attention on fighting and then distract him, he may create an opening to take flight out of this wizard school. Gohan grinned intriguingly, “Let’s.” The next thing Cell felt was indescribable pain in his gut, dozens of hits within a matter of seconds landing there. His legs were grabbed, and the next thing he knew he was tossed and thrown into the air. His vision was blurry, but he didn’t need it to sense Gohan phasing in front of his path, slapping Cell across the face and sending him the opposite direction. Each punch probably didn’t even exert any amount of effort to Gohan, but Cell would have had to actually try to reach that level of strength. He had to feel Gohan repeat this pattern several times, before finally backhanding Cell into the floor dozens of feet away, sending him close to seven feet into the rubble marble ground. Cell quickly got up, not even taking another breath as he phased out of sight and moved right behind Gohan. He raised his hand and launched a fist, but Gohan was already turned around and blocking it. Cell didn’t even blink, his other hand and opposite leg already out and attacking Gohan. Gohan blocked the leg, but moved out of the way of the hand, letting go of the other one in his grasp. Cell phased out of the rubble, several energy blasts already released from his hands to Gohan. Gohan knocked them all aside with his left arm, sending them spiraling through the Chamber. Frustrated, Cell brought his hands to his sides, crackling with electricity and energy as he did so. He thrust his hands forward and deep gold energy beam released from them, its size and power immense. Gohan expression stayed cold and emotionless as the beam approached him speedily. He raised his right hand almost boringly, a faint glow of red showing in it. Then his blank expression changed for a split second into one of hatred and rage directly to Cell, his index and middle fingers together pointed outward towards the oncoming attack. These actions sparked a small yet radiant beam of blood red energy, one that was just as (if not much more) strong as Cell’s own attacks. The red burst pierced almost too easily through the opposing gold one, the shockwaves of its power forcing both different energies to combine and head straight for Cell. Cell’s eyes widened in surprise and shock, not bothering to move since it was too late. A blast like a sonic boom erupted throughout the entire Chamber, shaking the very foundations it stood on and over. A bright light seemed to bath the entire area in a gold glow, blinding everyone for several seconds. As the light dimmed down, Gohan remained motionless in the same position he was in. his face was passive, calmly waiting to see Cell. He knew Cell wasn’t dead, and he wasn’t planning on killing him yet. He knew that Cell didn’t have that bomb in him anymore, so there was no risk of a kamikaze strike from him like last time. And even if Cell did regenerate, there was no way he could obtain as much power, using the Saiyan cells he has, as himself. Cell slowly and painfully got to his feet, panting as sweat dripped slowly down his face. His face and body were scorched in many places, some of the skin burnt off from that last blast. He gripped his right arm rather shakily, extended in front of him as a shield to protect him from a large portion of the blast and its power. There was a deep cut in his arm, going all the way to the nerves and bone imbedded in it. The wound wasn’t bleeding a lot, but from Cell’s pained and enraged expression anyone could tell it looked bad. It swung a little as he steadied it, showing there was little control of the appendage. Gohan’s face twitched; a smirk appeared slowly, tugging at the edges of his mouth. His eyes stayed on the arm that swayed uncontrollably on Cell, almost as though it were hypnotic when it swung back and forth. His eyes had an almost… hungry look; a distinct that Cell noted was the same he had at the beginning of their fight. Cell gritted his teeth, hissing as the pain in his arm intensified. This wasn’t going as planned! The brat is obviously holding back and he still managed to make Cell go down without much effort on his part. Cell was going to have to go all out and use his full power to even stand a chance. But what really infuriated the android was how that saiyan brat managed to hit his arm like that, how he hurt him there. On the bright side at least his rival’s attack didn’t hurt him, which was a positive to think about. But… something seemed a little off about the whole thing. Why would the child grin if he was trying to kill Cell-? Cell’s eyes widened, shock coursed through his entire body. Of course, how could he have not realized the irony of the situation? “Like the poetic justice?” Gohan asked, grinning maliciously. His emerald eyes alternated from Cell’s face to his now limp arm. “You took my good arm’s use in battle a year ago the last time we fought, and now it’s the opposite circumstances. I felt it was the appropriate thing to do, seeing as we seem to keep bringing up the past. And no use trying to rip it out and regenerate either; I used enough power to only cripple it, not enough to rip it out without taking a few hours to regenerate.” Harry and Riddle each looked at each other, shock and nervousness filled in their faces and hearts. For the first time when they did so not seeing the other as enemy, but as someone who was afraid the power-mad child might go overboard. They saw each other as potential targets in a vengeance battle that made their own dispute seem childish. Riddle more than Harry though, knew now it was EXTREMELY unwise to taunt Gohan and Harry, to side with Cell so quickly. Cell had never mentioned how the boy managed to so EASILY cripple the mighty android, let alone having that much magical and irregular strength. Sure, he mentioned how the boy was stronger than him at the time, but he never said that there was a chance the mudblood hybrid could overpower him again. He wasn’t stupid enough to not realize after the boy was through with Cell, the young Super Saiyan would almost certainly go after the teenage dark wizard, and for blood too. At the thought of that pathetic primate mudblood being the one to end him, Riddle’s eyes contracted into snake-like slits as crimson gleamed faintly in them. He turned his head to Harry and saw he was no longer looking at him but the emotional exchange between Cell and Gohan, and the red became a dark blood-color and shone much more brightly now. There was no way that he would allow some mudblood kid to kill the most powerful wizard in all of history, especially not before he takes care of the Boy Who ALMOST Lived. Harry stared at his friend, his green eyes looking into those hate-filled emerald ones with many emotions. Shock, which added on to Gohan’s alien-human heritage also included the creation of Cell showed him even with all that Gohan told him and Ron there was still so much more hidden. Astonishment considering his recent transformations in the last several moments, going from a “Super Saiyan” to apparently an upgraded version of it with a lot more power. Fear reigned above those other two, considering Gohan’s almost robotic nature and his malevolent attitude. He had never seen Gohan actually enjoy hurting someone, to be able to grin at trying to maim another being. Sure Harry and Gohan along with Ron had laughs when Gohan got Malfoy in trouble or made him look like a moron (more than he is anyway), but this was a whole different meaning to how Gohan reacted. He could only hope that all this power wasn’t corrupting Gohan’s mind, and that he’d know not to attack anyone in the school and not risk the lives of others. Still though, Harry looked at the other hand of things. He saw Cell and how he treated Gohan as well as Harry, and even the spiteful attitude to Riddle sometimes. He remembered hearing on the news how Cell had killed so many people without remorse or hesitation, in the most painful methods too. He recalled Riddle’s paled expression only a few moments ago, fear for the first time shining in his eyes. Riddle, who had caused so much pain and despair in this year alone to Harry and the school, was for the first time afraid of someone other than Dumbledore’s with such power and influence. And then, he looked out at the current scene with Gohan viciously attacking Cell and Cell’s behavior full of fear and pain… and he smirked. Beat him like a drum Gohan. He thought. Make sure that cockroach finally stays dead. Gohan paused, watching Cell’s face alternate from rage, then to humiliation, and then to horror. This was what he was waiting for, what he hoped to achieve in this little sprawl. Cell finally understanding the gravity of the situation, finally seeing the strength his adversary had. He wouldn’t let Cell go up and see Yemma without letting him think about everything that he’s done back then and now. Gohan’s eyes narrowed, emerald slits forming slowly; he would make Cell wish he had never killed his father. He would bring Cell a thousand times more what he had given to Gohan in that single year, emotional and physical pain far worse than anything he could fathom. He would- Suddenly his eyes widened, the slits disappearing slowly. A single tear had begun to form, clinging almost defiantly to his face. It seemed like hours until that lone drop fell from the warrior’s face, dropping to the ground in a sluggish pace. Gohan heard a soft PLOP from where the tear fell. He looked down, and saw ripples from the tear’s contact slowly opening out of a puddle in the marble rubble. He looked into it, almost as if expecting to see something through the ripples. Slowly, as the ripples faded, Gohan’s eyes watered even more as he saw the reflection looking back at him. Gohan recognized those onyx black eyes anywhere, filled with joy and child-like happiness one would not usually find in most people. Gohan took in all the features on the man’s face, the humorous grin worn on his face. Jet black hair stuck out in all directions, even more so than his youngest son. But more than the happiness and carefree nature shining in his eyes, the love and compassion blazing outward took Gohan’s breath away. He could practically feel the radiation of love coming from this man’s reflection. Yes, Goku was always one to leave a lasting impression. Especially if you knew him, and were close to him, and were related to him, and loved him profoundly. Gohan, now completely focused on this image of his father, for the first time became oblivious of the situation around him. Seeing his father personified through something or someone wasn’t a first for him, though he faintly wondered if this time it was all in his head or not. He didn’t really care though, not now; he was just glad to finally see his father’s face outside of movies or old pictures. This was as close to his father as he could be, and he wouldn’t question it. His father’s image though soundless seemed to be speaking through to his eldest with his eyes, which to the hybrid was enough way of communication. He could see pride in his father’s eyes; he could also see admiration, love, reverence and approval directed to Gohan. He smiled, beaming proudly at his son, who became even more tearful. Seconds later, almost as if he understood, Gohan nodded slowly. Goku nodded solemnly in reply, still giving off his warm loving smile to Gohan. A drop of water unexpectedly plunged into the puddle from the ceiling, rippling and distorting the image of Goku. Gohan did nothing nor showed any reaction to the unexpected result, believing King Kai or some other deity (if this wasn’t simply his imagination) allowed it to happen as a way to end the communication. As these new patterns of ripples faded, so did the image of Goku. Gohan saw his father’s warm gaze fade from view, mouthing “I love you son”. “I love you too… dad.” Gohan spoke softly. Goku smiled again, and all traces of the hallucination (if it was) vanished from the water. Harry looked at Gohan, wondering what he was doing. He saw Gohan looking into a puddle or something, almost entranced by it. When he was doing that Harry freaked momentarily, thinking either Riddle or Cell would take the distraction as an opportunity to kill his friend. Harry eyed the two villains slowly, looking from one to the other while taking in all of their actions. Riddle seemed to be in his same pale and frightened disposition, obviously too scared of his (not his present) future to be calculating a plan of attack. Harry hadn’t expected the past version of the Dark Lord to seem so… frightened. Then he turned his head to Cell, wondering how his friend’s rival was coping with this unusual turn of events. But when he did see Cell, Harry was even more surprised. It appeared as if Cell wasn’t even looking at Gohan at all. He was looking at the floor of the Chamber, not looking up for even a moment to see his opponent. Cell seemed to be… concentrating, formulating something in his head. Except, Harry didn’t think it was to ambush Gohan. If it was, he probably should be looking at Gohan to see if he would snap out of it and attack. Harry shivered, feeling the little hairs on his body stand up all over. Harry was new to the whole “having an arch nemesis” thing, but… he was extremely glad he wasn’t Cell’s. Granted, he wouldn’t still want to be because of Cell’s strength and abilities. But…Cell seemed so much more calculating and cruel, especially with his disregard for anything and anyone. Not that he could say Voldemort wasn’t as meticulous or malicious when it came for the regard other people other than himself. It’s just he was only a baby when Voldemort killed his parents and attacked him, not even before that and Voldemort still spread terror and fear throughout the magical community. And, and he saw what Cell did on television, simply to make his desires known. Harry saw the (few) remains of the people he murdered, the people he “absorbed”. He saw what he did almost casually to those guys in the army, and it really scared him to think that that same creature was standing some yards away from him. “I can only imagine what Ron will do when he realizes Cell was here,” Harry muttered to himself, “manipulating his sister and fighting Gohan.” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover